Snowy night with You
by psychoarea
Summary: Indah senyuman mu, hangat sentuhan mu, serta manisnya vanilla milk shake itu masih terasa di bibirku dikala putihnya salju tercermin jelas malam ini. AkaKuro! Short story! XD


"Tetsuya,"

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

.

.

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning : Miss typo, EYD kadang ngaco (?),**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**. **

** —Your smile**

Sepanjang jalan Kuroko hanya terdiam sambil bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa kaptennya ini mengajaknya pulang bersama? Terlebih lagi mereka berjalan beriringan ditengah dinginnya salju. Akashi yang berada disebelahnya terlihat menggengam gagang payung berwarna merah marun, begitu pula yang dilakukan oleh Koroko. Hanya saja payung yang dibawa oleh Kuroko tak sewarna dengan milik sang kapten. Mereka hanya terdiam sepanjang jalan hingga ada sesuatu yang membuat Akashi membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar, Tetsuya." Perintah Akashi, kemudian dari tempatnya Kuroko dapat melihat sang kapten yang perlahan mulai berjongkok dan meletakkan payung merah marun itu tepat di sebuah kardus yang berada di depan sebuah toko yang telah tutup.

Kuroko yang penasaran akhirnya tak hanya diam di tempatnya melainkan melangkah maju menghampiri san kapten, "Ada apa, Akashi-kun?" tanyanya seraya melihat isi kardus tersebut.

"Sepertinya mereka kedinginan," ucap Akashi yang masih memandangi ketiga anak kucing di depannya. Saat itu pula Kuroko tersenyum mengingat Akashi yang dingin tengah memperhatikan kucing-kucing itu dengan tatapan yang lembut.

Tak lama kemudian Kuroko mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya guna menyelimuti ketiga kucing-kucing itu, "Sepertinya mereka akan merasa sedikit hangat dengan ini," Kuroko membelai lembut salah satu anak kucing yang telah terselimuti sapu tangannya dan saat itu pula Akashi terseyum tanpa Kuroko sadari.

.

.

.

**—Your warmth **

Akashi mulai berjalan kembali tanpa payung serta jaket yang dapat melindunginya dari salju. Sesekali Akashi menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya agar mendapatkan sebuah kehangatan di malam yang dingin ini. Akashi terus berjalan lurus ke depan tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi kecepatan jalannya, padahal surai biru itu masih berjalan dibelakangnya. Setelah tak lagi bersama payungnya Akashi dapat merasakan salju-salju itu sesekali turun menyentuh wajahnya. Dingin, Akashi dapat merasakan dengan jelas sensasi dari butiran salju itu.

"Hn?" Akashi menatap pemuda bersuari biru yang kini telah berda disampingnya, berjalan beriringan dengannya di atas satu payung yang sama. "Kau bisa sakit, Akashi-kun." Kemudian seulas senyum samar kembali nampak diwajah tampan Akashi.

"_Arigatou_, Tetsuya.." Akashi berucap sambil mendaratkan tangannya tepat disurai biru milik Kuroko. Perlahan mengusapnya hangat sambil merasakan kelembutan ditiap surai biru milik Kuroko.

Setelahnya Kuroko dapat merasakan tangan Akashi yang begitu dingin malam ini. Wajah tampan sang kapten pun nampak sedikit memerah akibat dinginnya suasana malam ini. Seharusnya Akashi tak mengajaknya pulang bersama hari ini karena seharusnya Akashi sedang duduk di mobil mewahnya agar tak merasakan dinginnya salju di malam musim dingin seperti ini. Kuroko sedikit menyesal karena telah menerima tawaran Akashi tetapi disisi lain dirinya sangat senang bisa bersama Akashi malam ini.

Sangat senang sampai tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan.

Setelah lima menit berlalu Kuroko tetap mengamati gerak-gerik Akashi yang yang berada di sampingnya. Sesekali membayangkan apa yang ingin ia lakukan membuat wajahnya memerah sesaat. Kuroko ingin melakukannya tetapi terlalu takut untuk bertindak. Hah, melihat wajah Akashi sedekat ini saja sudah membuat detak jantungnya menjadi tak normal, bagaimana jika dirinya berusaha untuk menyentuh pemuda itu? Persetan dengan semua itu. Dengan cepat Kuroko meraih salah satu telapak tangan Akashi dan menggenggamnya penuh kehangatan.

"..."

Akashi sendiri cukup terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, tetapi dengan cepat ia kembali memasang _poker face_-nya seolah tak memperdulikan gerak-gerik Kuroko. Walaupun begitu, sesaat tadi Akashi dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar cukup cepat dan wajahnya mungkin sedikit memerah karena Kuroko. Sekali lagi Akashi mengacuhkannya, mencoba kembali memasang _poker face_ andalannya agar Kuroko tak mengetahuinya.

Kuroko masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada sang kapten, tetapi satu yang pasti bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak berniat untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan itu. Begitu pula dengan Akashi yang semakin lama semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Kuroko.

—saat itu salju menjadi hangat dan nyaman.

.

.

.

**—Your kiss **

"Nah, Tetsuya sebaiknya kita menghangatkan tubuh di dalam."

Kuroko tersenyum bahagia dalam hati ketika melihat tempat yang tak asing lagi baginya. Matanya berbinar saat membayangkan minuman kesukaannya telah tersaji dihadapannya. Dengan cepat Kuroko menyusul Akashi yang terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Disini hangat dan sangat nyaman untuk melindungi diri dari salju yang terus turun tanpa henti di luar sana. Kuroko menatap Akashi dari kejauhan, terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Akashi tengah membawakan sesuatu yang sangat diinginkannya saat ini. Walaupun dingin, ataupun salju terus turun di luar sana Kuroko akan tetap menginginkan segelas _vanilla milk shake_.

Wajah Kuroko yang seperti anak kucing saat menatap segelas _vanilla milk shake _itu membuat Akashi sangat gemas seolah ingin mencubitnya sekarng juga. Perlahan kedua pemuda itu berjalan menuju sebuah tempat duduk di dekat jendela yang terletak hampir di sudut ruangan. Mereka duduk berhadapan dalam kehangatan ruangan tersebut. Sesekali Akashi melirik Kuroko yang masih sibuk menikmati minuman favoritnya. Sementara itu, Kuroko hanya dapat memasang wajah datar tanpa menunjukkan isi hatinya yang saat ini tengah tersenyum senang.

"_Nee_, Akashi-kun tak memesan apapun?" Kuroko menatap Akashi yang sejak tadi memandanginya serta salju di luar sana.

"Tidak, aku sedang tak ingin memesan apapun," Kemudian Akashi benar-benar menunjukkan senyumannya pada Kuroko. Senyuman yang lembut dan hangat, "Tetapi jika kau tak keberatan aku ingin menyicipi _vanilla milk shake_-mu, Tetsuya." Dan senyuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian indah.

"_Hai,_" Kuroko mendekatkan segelas _vanilla milk shake_ itu pada Akashi dan tak lama setelahnya Akashi dapat merasakan ujung sedotan itu menyentuh bibirnya. Wangi _vanilla_ juga mulai tercium oleh indra penciuman Akashi. Memabukkan, jadi beginilah manis dari _vanilla_ itu?

"_Doushita_, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko bertanya saat melihat Akashi yang memberikan kembali minuman itu pada dirinya. Tak jadi meminumnya?

"_Iie_, aku sudah menyicipinya sedikit." Kemudian Akashi meletakkan kembali _vanilla milk shake_ itu tepat dihadapan Kuroko. "_Um, wakatta_..." ucap sang surai biru seolah berniat untuk kembali menikmati _vanilla milk shake_-nya.

"Hmm," Akashi kembali menyeringai dan— **cup!** Dengan cepat dirinya mengecup lembut bibir ranum sang surai biru sebelum sosok itu meraih sedotan yang berada di depan bibirnya. Disingkirkannya segelas _vanilla milk shake_ itu dengan tangan sang surai merah, membuat Akashi dengan leluasanya menikmati manis dan lembutnya bibir pemuda bersurai biru yang kini tengah menampakkan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Umm," Kuroko mengeluh lembut saat merasakan ciuman Akashi yang semakin dalam. Pemuda bersuri biru itu juga dapat merasakan aroma tubuh Akashi yang memabukkan serta hangatnya bibir Akashi yang sejak tadi mengulum lembut bibirnya.

"A-akashi-kun..." ucap Kuroko setelah Akashi melepas tautan dibibirnya. Wajah Kuroko sangat memerah karena malu dan tanpa sadar ia tengah memegang bibirnya yang baru saja terkunci oleh lembutnya ciuman Akashi.

Akashi masih menyeringai terlebih lagi saat melihat rona merah diwajah Kuroko dan dengan nada yang lembut pemuda bersurai merah itu berbisik, "Manis, aku ingin mencicipinya sekali lagi, Tetsuya—"

—dan untuk kedua kalinya Akashi kembali merasakan manisnya _vanilla milk shake_ dari bibir Kuroko. Manis, memabukkan serta membuatnya ingin terus mengulanginya. Jadi inilah manisnya **_vanilla milk shake milik Kuroko Tetsuya_**?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**


End file.
